Where's Old Brady?
by Wansapanataym
Summary: Brady got all the intelligence the island of Sununu once had because of some magic cave, he starts writing everywhere and draws pictures of his crush. Suddenly it became a struggle to get Brady away from his theories so Mikayla tries to make sure he eats, sleeps and doesn't keep writing. Mikayla soon realizes she misses the old Brady and would do anything to get him back.
1. Mysterious Words

**Some of you might know me from "When Will He Give Up?" and don't worry I am still continuing that story, I just needed a tiny break from writing it since my reviews were going down and down… and I seriously wanted to write this! I've always wanted to write a story that wasn't based on my idea so…**

**Credit to: yummy42 thank you so much for giving me this Idea and of course thank you to nicolive(guest) for having this awesome idea! Oh and you should totally create an account! It would be so awesome if you could write your ideas as well :) You guys are really awesome! Now for the story I hope you guys like it! I'm not really used to making stories from other ideas so… here it goes. Oh and BTW I kinda forgot some parts of "****_Pair of Geniuses" _****so this might suck aloot at first…sorry! Please don't hate me if this story is a bit fast.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic story called "Where's Old Brady" contains some characters and parts from "Pair of Kings" which is originally created by Dan Cross and David Hoge on Disney XD. This fanfic story is for entertainment purpose only and it is not the official story line (unless Disney wants it to be LOL Just Kidding but you'll never know XD) No copyright intended, Thank you in advance for understanding and not suing me! ^_^**

**Note: This Fanfiction story is set during **"**_Pair of Geniuses"_**

* * *

***Sununu***

**BRADY POV:**

"Can you believe the queens made us they're kings?!" I said to Boomer while we were walking around the island.

"Well I can't blame them, I mean look at me! Who can resist the Boomer Suave?" Boomer said with a strange pose.

"It feels so good to be a genius. Look they're even making the giant slingshot right now!"

"Pfft and Mikayla said it was ridiculous! What does she know?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, do you think we should go back to our kingdom?"

"Oh we can stay here for a little while I mean Groomer and Grady are probably doing a great job back in the island!"

[Meanwhile: Mason is holding two dummies that look like Brady and Boomer.]

I suddenly spotted something from the corner of my eye while Boomer and I were walking near the trees. A few metres away there was a small cave with a bright glowing yellow light. I focused my eye to see closer, the light seemed to be coming from the inside of the cave around the walls.

"Yo check it out Boom!" I said while I pulled Boomer's sleeve beside me so he can see the cave.

"What?" Boomer said confused.

"Look!" I said while pointing at the cave. "What do you think is inside there?"

"I don't know probably some kind of glowing monster." Boomer said while I was still looking at the cave. A smile was slowly formed on my face.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" I said

"Run and never come back and pretend we didn't see anything?"

"No Boom! I meant we should check it out!" I said as I slowly walked closer to the cave. Boomer let out an annoyed sigh, but still walked beside me. We weren't inside it, but we were close enough to see what was inside the cave.

"Woooow!" Boomer and I both exclaimed. It was like something we never seen before! There were thousands of gold colored words, letters, and numbers in different sizes flying everywhere so fast and I do mean flying! There were hundreds of small transparent pictures and drawings floating around in circles like a huge messed up tornado of pictures around the cave. We also heard millions of voices surrounding the cave, they were actually more like whispers from different people, I think they were coming from the words and pictures. I saw a small picture of a guitar slowly floating near us. I slowly tried to get it but my hand went through the pictures like one of those screen projectors when Boomer and I try to make shadow puppets during class. When my hand did touch the picture something weird happened, the picture quickly moved then touched my head and disappeared as if the picture was relocated inside my head and every info about it.

"What just happened?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know…BUT MAN THAT WAS SO COOL! Let's go inside!" I said. As I was about to step inside, Boomer's arm blocked my way.

"Slow your roll Bro, okay look we have no idea what could happened in there if you went inside so why don't we just leave the nice cavey _aloooonne_. I mean remember when we tried to go inside a glowing bathroom?"

"Yeah…it turns out it wasn't a solid gold toilet paper that was glowing."

"Oh no, but the glow certainly came from a toilet paper with something solid in it. The point is we have no idea what kind of people or creatures owns these things so if we even tried to touch these kinds of things trust me it won't be pretty." Boomer said then started to walk away.

Well I ignored what he said and still ran inside the cave suddenly the words and pictures came moving towards my head (literally) like speed of light. The voices also began to vanish every second. My head began to ache as the words and pictures were going through head. I put my hands on my head hoping the pain would go away. I slowly fell to my knees and then Boomer came running after the flying words and pictures were all gone. My head still ached like getting the baddest brain freeze ever, but only a bit more different. I slowly fell down the ground.

"Brady! Brady! Wake up! This is no time for a nap!"

**Authors Note: Sorry this was a bit short, I wrote this today and I just kinda wing it ahahaha yeah…so much homework so little time… And I apologize if some of you think this story was a bit too quick 'cause I'm not really planning on making this a really long story maybe just 3 chapters depending on my time.**


	2. Brady's Headache

**Authors Note: I wanna thank you to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva of course, yummy42, Brakayla Fan44,whoopi123, Den blue, Codex, nicolive, bs13 and everyone else for reviewing. BTW I decided to add Mikayla's cousin to the story "Makinzie" an OC character, because of the poll results saying they would like Makinzie to be on the story too :)**

**BOOMER POV:**

I was walking away till I realized Brady wasn't walking with me, I heard Brady's scream and turned around seeing Brady falling down with two of his hands on his head. It seemed like the floating pictures and the flying words were attacking him! I quickly ran to him.

"I'm comin' bro! I'm comin'! Don't let Math and English get on your head!" I said as I saw my brother slowly falling down to the ground.

"Brady! Brady! Wake up! This is no time for a nap!" I yelled as I shook his arm, finally Brady seemed to have regained his energy, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Whoah! That was a rush." Brady said then blinked a few times.

I pulled his arm up to help him slowly stand up.

"Are you okay bro?" I asked.

"Ow My head hurts I feel like-like getting slapped by a dictionary in the head." Brady said while he scratched his head.

"But you're okay right?" I asked caringly.

"Yeah I'm fine, thx bro."

"Okay well…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I yelled.

"Okay now I think my head is hurting more."

"We better bring you to a doctor."

"No doctor is smart enough to help me on this island."

"Then what should we do?"

"We must go back to our kingdom at once!"

Brady doesn't sound like his self… his voice sounds more serious…and smart?

"Are you okay…?"

"I will be fine Boomer, but now we must go to Kinkow because our island needs as more than this island of stupidity."

"_Okaaayy…_ and there might be a couple of doctors that can help you." I said

We walked past the workers building the giant slingshot.

"Stop at once or else you might get hurt or injured when you use this dangerous construction." Brady said.

"What! Are you crazy! This is the most genius invention we ever thought of!"

"I am sorry Boomer, but this is a very terrible idea." Brady said while the builders got rid of the giant slingshot.

"Oh man your beginning to sound like Mason!" I said.

"I am sorry islanders of Sununu, but Boomer and I must return to our island. I apologize for any mess that we have created." Brady said.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked.

"Come Boomer, we must go back to our island." Brady said as he started to walk towards the canoe.

"Mason has to know about this!" I said as I followed Brady.

* * *

***Plaza***

**BOOMER POV:**

"My Kings, we were looking for you, where have you been?!" Mason asked.

"The elders are coming soon to talk about your new project. You should have been building them instead of goofing off!" Mikayla yelled.

"Mikayla do not worry, we have planned a new project." Brady said.

"We did?" I said confused.

"Yes Boomer we did."

Brady quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, and then started drawing something on it.

"My King, I don't believe we can build a giant waterslide." Mason said while Brady was drawing.

"No Mason, This is a giant slide for the Kinkow mail to land safety on Kinkow without the box crashing and or injuring a person, and of course without any of the items being broken. As you can see here the slide well safely land on-"

"THIS A GIANT PILLOW THING!" I exclaimed while pointing at the picture.

"_Suurrree a giant pillow … _Anyways it will land safely on this target, without it exploding into pieces." Brady said as his voice slowly turned back to normal.

"That is the most stupi- hmm… actually that idea is-" Mikayla said.

"Not bad my kings! This Idea will be good for now." Mason said taking the piece of paper.

Mason and Mikayla walked away to show the project to the elders.

"Well this idea is better than the slingshot." Mikayla said before leaving.

"Phew, I'm glad you luckily thought of something that quickly. Wait since when did you learn how to draw?" I asked. Brady just shrugged.

"I don't know it just came to me. Wow that was a really lucky." Brady said.

"Yeah... anyways do you still need me to call a doctor?"

"Nah that's okay bro, I think I feel a bit better now." Brady said.

-Next Day-

* * *

***King's Room***

**BRADY POV:**

I woke up at 1 in the afternoon. I quickly got up from bed, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and changed. After I got out of the bathroom I noticed Boomer slowly getting up.

"Whoa! You're awake before me?" Boomer asked shocked.

"Yeah I felt like getting up."

"Did you shower?"

"Yup!"

"Weirdo." Boomer commented as he got up from his bed.

I was about to head to the door when suddenly I felt a bit dizzy and my head started to hurt. I quickly placed my hands against the top of the pool table to avoid falling down. My head started to feel painfully tense and it felt like it was about to explode.

"GAAH!" I bawled in despair and frustration. Boomer quickly looked back and saw me almost falling down. He quickly approached me and helped me stand up.

"Bro! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I-I think so." I said while shaking my head a few times hoping to get rid of the headache.

"What's going on with you?"

"I don't know. I've never had headaches this worst before."

"Do you think it has something to do with the cave? That reminds me, we still haven't told Mason about that."

"It's okay! Really I'm okay. It's probably just something I ate."

"…Something you ate?! What, like 10 pounds of ice cream?!"

"Yeah I might have been sleep eating last night. Just- No need to tell them about this."

"Okay fine, but you are not gonna eat or drink anything cold, were gonna go downstairs to the plaza and get you some hot cocoa."

"You know what Boom, I don't feel like going outside, maybe I should just stay here, relax, and maybe even read a book."

"…Read a book?" seconds later Boomer started laughing. "Ohh that's a good one bro, you almost got me there! Ahahaha! Read a book! What does he think he is? Someone smart?! HAAAAAAAAAA!" Boomer said while he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

**BOOMER POV:**

I got changed and brushed my teeth I still can't stop laughing at what Brady said minutes ago. I slowly got out of the bathroom and spotted Brady on the couch holding a book oh no it's not just any book, it's a novel!

"It's t-that a-a- b-boo-book? You're READING?! A Book! A Book! THAT'S just-just MESSED UP! You're reading a book! With writings and chapters and stuff!" I said while pointing at the book like it was some kind of hideous creature.

"Amm.. yes I am reading." Brady said while looking at me like I was some kind of stranger. He looked back at the book and flipped a page.

"OUCH! Paper cut." Brady said.

"Some kind of soul has taken over my brother!" I whispered to myself.

I quickly ran downstairs to the throne room screaming.

"King Boomer what's wrong now?" Mikayla asked.

Mikayla's cousin Makinzie, walked inside the throne room. (Makinzie is a girl, and Mikayla's her cousin, but she treats Mikayla as her own sister. Makinzie is about 3 years younger then Mikayla.)

"Did you accidently bite your own tongue again?" Makinzie asked.

"NO! It's it's- Brady! He got a paper cut!" I said. Mikayla let out an irritated sigh.

"I'll get the first aid kit…" She said a bit annoyed.

"No you don't get it! He got it from a book! Mikayla he actually touched a book with-with words and everything!"

"He did? Are you sure it isn't the ones with the big pictures? You know the ones they make for 5 year olds? Because if he is that would be an improvement." Mikayla said.

"It's a big novel…"

Mikayla and Makinzie reacted extremely shocked. Mikayla quickly unsheathed her machete and ran upstairs. Makinzie and I quickly followed her.

* * *

***Throne Room***

Mikayla noticed Brady reading peacefully, she walked towards him and quickly sliced the book in half while Brady was holding it, making Brady squeal and drop the book on the table. I then took the vase and smashed it on the Book.

"You're Majesty, are you okay?" Mikayla asked.

"Well I _wasss…_ TILL SOMEBODY ALMOST CUT MY FACE OFF!" Brady said while sitting on the couch holding a pillow to defend him to whatever Mikayla might do.

"I'm sorry my king, I thought you were in danger."

"Girl you tried to break my heart, now you're trying to break my face to?!"

"Why we're you reading anyway?" I asked.

"Because I feel like it!" Brady said then walked away.

"Well, there's only one explanation for this… an intergalactic alien has taken over his mind!" Makinzie announced.

Mikayla shot an are-you-kidding-me look at Makinzie.

"Seriously Makinzie? Intergalactic aliens?"

"Mikayla we live on a magical island where there are bugs that give bubble butts… How could this explanation be any weirder?" Makinzie said crossing her arms.

"Man! Since he went inside the cave at Sununu his been acting all weird." I accidently said.

"What did you say?" Mikayla said turning her head back at me.

"Look, stop pounding me woman! Okay fine I'll confess. When we were gone we weren't really working on the project-"

"Well that's _surprising_…" Makinzie said obviously being sarcastic.

"Anyways! We went to Sununu and we-"

"You went to Sununu! Don't you know that they're cursed with stupidity?" Makinzie asked interrupting me again.

"They are? Wait how did you know about this Makinzie?" Mikayla asked

"Well I went there once and wow they were duuuummb. I was actually searching for a place there, but then I had to leave when a statue head scared me. Wow that dude was just pure creepy." Makinzie said.

"Well yeah whatever, anyways we found this weird magic cave thingy that was filled with a bunch of words and letters-" Boomer continued but got interrupted again when Makinzie gasped.

"The cave of knowledge! I've been trying to look for that when I went to Sununu! UGH! I can't believe a bunch of- am…I mean I can't believe you kings found it!" Makinzie said.

"Would you stop interrupting me girl!" Boomer snapped.

"Sorry."

"Anyways Brady entered the cave and then the words went into him and he turned like that." I said as fast as I could.

"Actually when the statue dude put a curse on the island the intelligence needed to be entered on someone's brain so he just kept all they're knowledge on the 'Cave of Knowledge' so it wouldn't be flying back to they're owners. Sadly no one could find it in the island because they were too dumb and some people were just scared. I'm guessing when Brady entered it, all the intelligence inserted on Brady's brain, maybe because the intelligence really needed to be kept on someplace where it could be used and there was probably a lot and I do mean a looot of space on Brady's brain. And we all know that as a fact that Brady has a pretty big space on his brain." Makinzie explained.

"Well we have to fix him!" I said.

"Wait, this is actually a good thing! Brady is finally smart! We don't have to worry about him doing anything stupid! My job would finally be easier!" Mikayla cheered.

"Mikayla you don't get it! It's gonna get worst and worst. He has too much intelligence that I don't think his brain would be able to handle it. He might turn into one of those genius people that turn crazy because of over thinking, maybe the longer the knowledge is kept in his head he might start to do too much work and barely eat or sleep because they feel like they need to finish their work." Makinzie said.

"How about the people of Sununu? We need to give them their knowledge back." I said.

* * *

**Authors Note: I just wanna say something to Nicolive, when you said "then I am writing this my way" when you get an account. That kinda is am... I don't wanna be rude, but… well you see I don't think it's good if theirs two same fanfic stories on Pair Of Kings that is also like Brady finding a cave and getting all the intelligence then Mikayla taking care of him then wanting the old Brady etc… but with different writers... I'm not really sure if that's allowed too... So if you still are planning on writing this in your own way, I just want you to know that I totally understand and I'm completely okay with deleting this story since it was your idea in the first place :) I hope this note didn't sound mean. Please reply back, I'll wait for your decision. Please feel free to tell me if you are gonna write this next time, it is completely fine, I won't think it's rude or mean, because it is after all your idea and I didn't really make many chapters so far. I have no problem on deleting this story. I'm sorry if I made this a public note, I just couldn't find another way to message you.**


	3. Officially a New Brady

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: That review made my day!**

**Yummy42: OMG! I KNOOOW RIIIGHHHT!**

**Whoopi: Thank you for reading my story dude!**

**Brakayla Fan44: Haha I'll try.**

**Den Blue: Thanks! I'm so, soooo glad people like my first OC.**

**Nicolive: Sorry I had no idea how to reply to you. Anywayz I just thought that I had to delete it when you publish your story. I just didn't want anyone to think I stole your idea or vice versa ^_^; I'm really just concerned about which one is the actual one like maybe I should change the title to something like "Where's Old Brady? first edition". I'm totally fine with you writing this story since it was after all your idea and not mine. I just wanna know if it's okay that I add "First edition" to my title.**

**Thank you for everyone else who reviewed :)**

* * *

**BOOMER POV:**

"How about the people of Sununu? We need to give them their knowledge back." I said.

"I'm sorry my king, but I can't help you with that. Brady can finally help the island somehow with his intelligence and I don't have to be a baby sitter three babies anymore. I now only have to babysit two." Mikayla said then left the room without letting us speak another word.

"HAHA! She called you a baby! Wait- did she say three babies? Who's the third one?"

I slowly looked at Makinzie with a "Isn't it obvious" look.

"HEY! I am so not a baby!" Makinzie whined.

"Pssh, If you say so." I scoffed. "Anyways what are we gonna do about Brady!"

"Nothing, I mean you heard the sasquatch."

"Nothing!? Nothing!"

"…amm yes, do you need your ears checked or something?"

"WE'RE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING!?" I practically yelled at her face.

"Okay now I need to get my ears checked."

"That is not my brother anymore! I want my brother back."

"Wait a minute; you're not jealous that his smarter then you are you?"

"You know our brotherhood works best when we're equally bad at everything!"

Makinzie just simply rolled her eyes and walked away while murmuring something about rules guys make up.

* * *

**MIKAYLA:**

I was walking down stairs and noticed Brady trying to get the Great Book out of the vault. He seems to be having a bit of difficulty.

"Brady, do you need some help?" I asked, that only made him scared, he fell to the floor with the book still on his hands.

"Amm…well I'm kinda stuck so… yeah a little help would be awesome!"

I quickly helped him up.

"Well…ha, that was embarrassing…" He said. I laughed quite a bit so he wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"That's okay."

"Yeah you're probably used to me falling…especially falling for you." Brady said in a flirtatious way.

I was about to say something till Brady dropped the great book again and held his head. His head seems to be hurting.

"Brady? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just go to the library." Brady said heading to the library.

I never heard Brady say a sentence with the word "go" and "library" together unless he ran out of toilet paper. I turned around and saw my dad.

"Mikayla, did Brady just say he was going to the Library? Do you need me to buy some toilet Paper?"

"No daddy, Brady is finally reading!"

"But…how?"

I quickly explained everything to my dad.

* * *

***Plaza***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I went outside and found Boomer playing football with a wall.

"Oh I'm glad you met Walter. Haha! Get it it? Wall-ter." I tried to joke around, but he didn't laugh at all, he seems depressed. "Why are you playing with the wall anyway?"

Boomer sighed with depression. "Brady is too busy reading…So I have no one else to hang out with!"

"Oh…okay see ya!" You see I'm not this kind of person who tries to make everyone feel better, well I try, but I'm too lazy to right now.

"Wait! But how about me?"

"Look it isn't that bad being a lone wolf."

"…I hate the fact that some people wanna change my brother."

"Okay, looking and speaking to you already makes me depressed. So a- MIKAYLA!" I quickly called Mikayla.

"What? Did you set anything in fire again?" Mikayla said walking out of the throne room.

"That's weird, since when did Makinzie ever set anything on fire?" Boomer asked

"Long story." Mikayla and I both said.

"Okay anyways Mikayla, look Boomer is depressed and it's your entire fault…so a yeah this is your problem, so bye!" I said then walked to the village.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

How is this my fault? Don't people know this is a good thing! The next thing I knew I saw Boomer crying on the ground like a baby.

"WWAAAAAAAA! MY BROTHER IS GONNA TURN SMART!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine! I'll go get him for you!" I said finally giving up.

"Okay cool!" Boomer said and stood up.

* * *

***Library***

I walked in the Library and searched for Brady. I found him sitting somewhere near the corner surrounded by opened books with his back against a shelf of books. I walked closer to him, he appears to be sleeping.

"Brady…" I whispered as I gently shook his shoulder.

No answer came; I slowly looked at him closer. Aaawww he does kinda look adorable…did I just say that? What the heck am I saying? Something quickly distracted me from my thoughts.

"Mikayla…" A voice whispered. That's when I discovered that I was still facing Brady. I quickly stood up and tried to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Amm… Boomer needs you." I said quickly.

"Are you oka-"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"…amm okay."

"Soo…I see your reading." I said really wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah it feels sort of…weird. I don't need to ask any questions, I know everything I need to know."

I was about to say something till I heard a scream. I quickly looked at the direction where the scream came from. It was Boomer. I quickly ran to him to see if he was okay.

"King Boomer, is everything alright?"

"Bo-bo-BOOKS! EVERYWHERE! AAAAHHHH!" Boomer quickly ran outside.

"Am…that was weird."

"It sure was. Well I will be heading to my room now." Brady declared.

"Wait, how about King Boomer?"

"Do not worry Mikayla. I am sure he will be alright."

"Amm really? 'Cause it looks like he needs somebody to hang out with."

"I am done with the silly activities Boomer and I used to do. Now, I just feel like writing something." Brady said and walked away.

What? Is he saying he doesn't want to hang out with his brother anymore, I hope Boomer will be alright, I guess this is officially a new Brady. How bad could it be?

**Authors Note: Yeah I agree this is a bit suckish, I had a big writer's block lately. *Sigh* I hate writers block!**


	4. Painted

**Replys:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thank you ^_^**

**yummy42: Thank goodness somebody thought the wall joke was funny.**

**Codex: Thx buddy!**

**Brakayla Fan44: Updated J**

**Nicolive: I think the Lakinzie name won.**

**Thx for everyone else who reviewed!**

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I woke up in a beautiful morning. There was fresh air and the morning sun. After I got ready for an awesome day I walked down the throne room.

"Mikayla! Mikayla!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Brady.

"Hey Brady, you sure are early today."

"I want to show you something!" Brady grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!"

***Kings Room***

"Look what I drew for you!" Brady pointed at the wall where I saw a huge drawing portrait of me.

"Wow… thanks… I guess"

"You don't like it. I-I can try again if you want."

"No it's fine, it's amazing. Thank you Brady."

"It's beautiful just like you." Brady said looking at the portrait and making me blush.

"Okay well…I better go now." I said smiling as I left.

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

***Throne Room***

I saw Mikayla pass by the throne room. She has a smile that seems unfamiliar.

"Mikaylaa…"

"Yea?"

"What happened to you?" I said in a suspicious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem so…happy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Hmm… That smile in your face seems… totally different."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll know sooner or maybe later…" I said with a smirk. I slowly tilted my head and looked at the stair case behind Mikayla, the stair case was where she came from. Mikayla turned her head where I was looking at and looked back at me.

"What?" She said looking confused. I looked at her very suspiciously then 3 seconds later I ran upstairs to the kings' room.

"Wait! Makinzie just a sec!" I heard footsteps running from behind me.

***Kings' Room***

I went inside and saw a huge portrait of my cousin.

"Holy Sh-" Mikayla's hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Oh hey guys!" Brady exclaimed turning around and waving at the two of us.

"Hey! Am… sorry for bothering you, we'll just leave." Mikayla quickly dragged me out of the room and to the hallway, then she let go of her hand.

"Okay, first you should consider cutting your nails squatchpaws And second, OMG that was like soo romantic! I can't believe he would draw you, and not just because I thought he could only draw air! I wish somebody would draw me! Aaaawww you have to admit that was pretty sweet."

"…eeh."

"Eh?" I quickly slapped Mikayla's arm. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's no big deal."

"…wait a sec, you're lying aren't you?"

"What? Me? Nooo…" A few seconds later Mikayla made a quick smile.

"AHA!" Mikayla just rolled her eyes and walked back down stairs. I came back inside to see the awesome drawing again.

"Hey Brady it's like 11am, you should probably take a break and go get some breakfast."

"Oh okay, let me just finish this." Brady said still looking at the huge drawing on the wall and started to paint it with color.

"You're kidding right? It's already awesome!"

"Makinzie I told you already, let me just finish this!" Brady said with annoyance on his voice.

"Okay, don't need to be harsh." I said. I walked beside the other king who was sleeping.

"King Boomer! Wake up!" I shook Boomer's shoulder so I could wake him up so he could see the drawing too. Boomer slowly sat up on his bed with. He slowly opened his tired eyes, and turned his head to where Brady was, his eyes bolted wide open when he saw Brady's drawing.

"SWEET SELENA GOMEZ What happened to Mikayla's head!" Boomer quickly rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was real "Oh it's a drawing…" Boomer shook his head and went to the bathroom to get changed and then walked outside the bathroom.

"Isn't it awesome?" I said.

"Are you kidding me?! I mean Mikayla trying to kill our fun is bad enough, but now there's a big picture of her staring at us! Not only is it creepy, but it would also kill me!"

"Oh would you chill! Let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving."

"But what about my brother?" Boomer said pointing at Brady who has been ignoring us the whole time.

"He'll come down as soon as his ready or done the picture." I said while heading downstairs.

"B-but…"

"I'll finish your cinnamon roll!" I yelled as I ran downstairs.

"Wait Makinzie! DON'T YOU DARE!"

* * *

***Kitchen* :Few minutes later: :Mikayla, Mason, Makinzie, Lanny, and Boomer are eating in the kitchen:**

"Where's King Brady?" Mason asked with full concern.

"In his room drawing Mi-" Mikayla suddenly started to pretend to cough heavily and ridiculously as if she is trying to tell me something.

"…Do you need some water or what?" I asked a bit confused. Mikayla quickly shook her head. Oooooohhhhh….

"His in his room drawing Mickey mouse." I said. Mikayla quickly sighed with relief.

"Well he hasn't eaten in hours… can one of you call him?"

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I looked to my right and saw, Makinzie and Lanny fighting over the last piece of cinnamon roll.

"It's mine!" Makinzie said. They grabbed the cinnamon roll at the same time.

"No it's mine!" Lanny growled trying to take it out Makinzie's hand.

"I have actually something to live for!"

"Well I am the prince of Kinkow! And I demand you to hand over the cinnamon roll!" Lanny said grabbing the cinnamon roll out of her hand.

"NEEVVAAAAAAAAAA!" Makinzie quickly jumped on the table and kicked the cinnamon roll out of Lanny's hand; the cinnamon roll flew up in the air Makinzie quickly grabbed it and jumped down the floor, then started running around the table. "MWA AHAHAHAAHAH!" she said. Lanny chased Makinzie around the table. Lanny finally got Makinzie and the two both struggled to take the cinnamon roll out of each other's hand. "Let go of the cinnamon roll Leslie!" "No! You let go you little lunatic!"

The cinnamon roll both slipped out of their hands and landed on Boomer. Boomer quickly got it and the two glared angrily at Boomer.

"Uh Oh…" Boomer looked at the two and ran for his life out of the kitchen while screaming, and Lanny and Makinzie where chasing him out of the room.

"I guess I'll call Brady." I announced.

"Okay then, I'll just get Boomer out of there before the two mischievous beasts get him first." Mason quickly jogged out of the kitchen and I went upstairs to call Brady.

* * *

***King's room***

I found Brady on the ground sounding asleep.

"Brady, wake up." I said, it seemed like that didn't work.

I grabbed a clean paint brushed and tickled his nose with it. Brady began to shake his head awkwardly. My laughter probably woke him up; he stood up once he saw me.

"Oh hey Mikayla." He greeted happily.

"Hey Brady, do you want to go downstairs and eat?" Brady shook his head and approached a study table.

"How did that table get there?"

"I just made it."

"Okaay…Well you need to eat too you know, we don't want you starving to death.

Brady didn't speak he was too focused on writing stuff on papers.

"Hello Brady?" Mikayla said trying to get his attention, but Brady just ignored her.

**Authors Note: Okay I was just wingin' this 'cause I got major writers block on this story… so if anyone has any ideas for this story… feel free to review the idea.**


	5. Stuck

**Shout out to Cailey(guest)! Cailey is the only one who tried to give me an idea. :D**

**Replys:**

**Bra-kayla Luver & Yummy42: Glad you liked that part ^_^**

**Cailey: I'll think about it for the next chapter. I'm still in a block so I'm not sure if my head can progress it. Anywayz Thanks so muuuuchhh for giving me an idea!**

**Nicolive: I hope so to… Wish me luck :)**

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"Hello Brady?" I said trying to get his attention, but Brady just ignored me.

"…Brady come on, you need to eat." I said. I felt a bit worried. This can't be good. I quickly ran downstairs.

A few minutes later dad came inside the throne room with Makinzie and Lanny next to him.

"Do I have to teach you two about sharing?!" My dad angrily yelled in his deep voice.

Makinzie and Lanny crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Daddy! There's something wrong with Brady." I said.

"Everything is wrong with Brady." Lanny said.

"Let me guess…he won't talk to you?" Makinzie said.

"How did you know?"

"It might be because his thinking too much, don't worry it might go away."

"He'll be fine Baby girl." Mason agreed

"No he won't." Makinzie commented.

* * *

***A few hours later***

It was almost midnight I just got back from guard shift. I then saw Makinzie and Lanny playing checkers.

"…King me!" Lanny said. "HAHA! Finally after years of practise I am finally Ki-"

"You do realize it was still my turn right?"

"...WHAT!?"

"Haha I just killed your last checker."

"I can't believe even a girl can beat me!"

"…What does that supposed to mean!?"

I quickly interrupted them before they start hitting each other with checkers.

"Amm…guys, has Brady come down for dinner yet?" I asked

"No" They both replied.

"Maybe you should just bring him some food upstairs." Makinzie suggested.

"Or let him starve to death." Lanny commented.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the spaghetti the chef made for the kings.

***Kings Room***

The moment I went inside the room I saw Boomer tied up on his bed.

"Am…what happened?" I asked Boomer.

"I was just trying to move his stuff away and seconds later…THIS HAPPENED!"

I saw Brady still writing on the wall, I placed the spaghetti beside him hoping he would eat. A couple of seconds later I snatched the pencil he was holding, he stood up trying to protest, but I pointed at the spaghetti.

"EAT!" I demanded.

Brady sat down and looked at the food.

"Brady…you need to eat to you know."

I sighed and sat beside him.

"Here…" I held up the fork with spaghetti near his face.

I heard Boomer laugh.

"Are you really trying feed my brother?" Boomer said with a grin.

"What do you want me to do? Let your brother starve to death?" I said.

"Haha I feel so bad for you." The King tied to his bed said.

"For that, I won't untie you." I said with a smirk. Boomer's eyes widen with worry.

"Aaa… haha nice one Mikayla, of course you'll untie me right?"

I ignored Boomer and continued on feeding the other King with spaghetti. Brady angrily chewed on his dinner, considering he was being feed against his will. A few minutes later I heard Boomer.

"LET MEE GOO!" Boomer cried while rocking back a forth.

"Haha…no way." I said while looking over my shoulder.

"M-Mikayla."

I looked at Brady and suddenly laughed when I noticed some tomato sauce on his cheek.

"Sorry." I said with as my laugh faded away. I took a napkin and gently wiped the tomato sauce away, while noticing him smile.

"Hey a..Mikayla?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the help. I can take it from here." Brady said slowly taking the plate and the fork.

"No problem...Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well I'm not, SO A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" Boomer yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked forward to Boomer, I quickly untied the rope setting him free.

"You know, this Brady being smart thing…Is getting really annoying!" Boomer yelled.

"King Boomer would you just calm down?"

"I can't calm down! By the way is there more dinner left? I've been tied up there for hours." Boomer and I went to the kitchen leaving Brady.

* * *

**-A day later-**

***Throne Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I was looking for a lighter that I've been using to make fire whenever I go camping… that's weird, I could have sworn it was on the table. The moment I turned around I saw Lanny holding it and his face had some smoke and dust, and his hair seems to have been caught on fire.

"What happened to you." I laughed.

"Let's just say… I hate Brady being smart."

"Looks like you deserved it after all."

"That's it Makinzie, I know that you know how to turn Brady back. So you better tell me!"

"…And why would I do that?"

"Beacause…because… come on we've been best friends for 10 years!"

"That was like 5 years ago!"

"So!"

"We both know tha-" Before I could say anything else, Lanny held my risk and pulled me to the king's room. "Where the heck are you taking me?"

"I'm gonna show you how bad Brady's situation is!"

***King's Room***

"OKAY Who in the name of Selena Gomez burned my shirt?!" Boomer said while holding a half burned shirt.

"It was Makinzie!" Lanny yelled while pointing at me then running away

A few seconds later Mikayla came in just in time to stop Boomer from screaming at me.

"Did I just see Lanny with a lighter?" Mikayla said while pointing with her thumb at the direction Lanny ran.

"Makinzie you better turn my brother back!" Boomer yelled demandingly.

"Look you all are being paranoid! I mean the worst that could happen is your brother's head exploding."

"WHAT!" Mikayla and Boomer yelled simultaneously.

"wait…That didn't come out right. What I meant was, if Brady keeps on thinking repeatedly, his head can't probably take it anymore and it would either disappear or his brain with explode and he would have mental problems for the rest of his life..."

"WHAT!"

"…Okay I guess that didn't come out right either. Look Brady's smart, and I got problems of my own." I said as I turned around to go outside.

"Makinzie isn't smart enough to bring me back anyway." Brady commented making me stop and turn back around.

"_Exccuuuse me? _Did you just call me dumb_?"_

**Authors Note: Aaaahhh! I know it sucks! I have major writers block on this story! I mean I have something in mind, but it just doesn't seem that I could fit it to the story, I'm still wondering if I should go with it, because if I did I might get more stuck or flow… So, feel free to give me ideas! Anyways it's pretty sad to hear there probably won't be season 4 :( All we can do is hope.**


	6. Effects

**Reply's:**

**Nicolive: OMG that's a great idea maybe someone should make a fanfic of that.**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thanks**

**Monkey96207: Glad you liked the ending.**

**Cailey: Maybe I should try to add Brakayla… thanks!**

**Codex: You'll see ^_^**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed :)****  
**

**NO POV:**

"_Exccuuuse me? _Did you just call me dumb_?"_

"I BELIEVE I DID." Brady said smirking while crossing his arms.

"You! Of all people! The same guy who thought of a catapult to fly across mount spew… is calling me, Makinzie Makoola … _ha-ha_ dumb!?"

"Yes, I had already said that. Do you want me to repeat it more slowly?"

"Oh okay, just a sec, I know what might bring you back to normal." Makinzie said while getting the vase.

"Woah, woah, Makinzie put down the vase." Boomer said while trying to block her way.

"Well this might actually help turning him dumb again."

"MAKINZIE! You're not gonna knock some sense into him!" Boomer said taking the vase away from Makinzie, and putting it back to where it was.

Makinzie angrily stormed out of the room leaving the rest of them.

"Hey bro, if you really wanna hang out you can read this fascinating book with me about scientifi-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boomer ran away before Brady could finish his sentence.

"Well that was rather odd, what could be wrong about reading books?"

"Nothing I guess…"

Before Mikayla could say anything else Brady walked away reading the book.

"Brady!" Mikayla shook her head and followed Brady.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mikayla said crossing her arms.

"I'm going to move Zadoc's statue closer to the dark side just in case."

"Do you know how dangerous it is? Remember the last time you tried?"

"Mikayla, remember I'm more clever now? I'm pretty sure I could take care of myself."

Brady walked away and went to the jungle.

**MAKAYLA POV:**

So he just leaves and thinks his gonna be safe? Who does he think he is?

"Hey Mikayla."

I turned around and saw Makinzie.

"Yeah?"

"Did I just see you let Brady walk to the dark side?"

"Yeah I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Huh…looks like his gonna be taking more responsibilities...that's pretty awesome."

"Yeah…I guess it is. But I'm not sure if he'll be safe."

"Aawwwwww your worried about Brady, how adorable." Makinzie joked.

Mikayla glares at Makinzie.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Makinzie said. "Hey, but if you're really worried, I'll be your spy and tell you if something bad happens."

"I don't know… that doesn't seem right."

"Come on please! I've always wanted to be a royal guard, and this is like training."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid."

"Uh! Me? DO something stupid? Puh-lease…I can handle this, it's like throwing fish in a barrel."

"The last time you tried it ended up at a melted ice cream bowl."

Makinzie laughed "Ahaha You should have seen Lanny's face when I did that to Yamakoshi! Anyway don't worry okay, I'll be back and tell you if he did anything stupid."

With that Makinzie left and followed Brady.

***Jungle***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I hid behind the bushes as Brady was pushing Zadoc's statue. I wrote down a few things in my note book. Okay so... I wrote down '_Human Being that has entered the Cave of Knowledge'_

Brady pushed the statue and he seems to be getting stronger by the minute. Hmmm that's odd… I didn't know the cave of Knowledge can make you stronger. Maybe it's just a side effect.

I saw about 5 Tarantula people walking by that held 3 Nanju warriors as captive.

"Let me go or else!" Hey I recognize that girl, it's Sabrina!

"What's going on here?" Brady asked, the Tarantula people stopped and faced Brady.

"None of your Business King dummy." A Nanju warrior said.

"We've been trying to explain to these Tarantula people that we didn't steal their stupid doll or something." another one said.

The Tarantula People began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Brady yelled. One of the leader's seems mad and he took out his weapon then pointed it at Brady. Oh man, oh man, oh man! He is so dead! I was about to take out my machete, but thought if it would be better to call Mikayla. Right then Brady started speaking at the Tarantulas in their language. A few minutes later the Tarantulas angrily glared at Brady, but unexpectedly they started laughing. They let go of The Nanju Warriors and just walked away. Huh, impressive…

"Hey!" I turned around a saw Lanny.

"Lanny! You scared me!"

"Sorry…So what are you doing?"

"I'm writing down what Brady is doing, you know research and stuff."

"So, have you found a cure?"

"Who says I'm looking for one?"

"So your just gonna let Brady be smarter? That's insane!"

"It just means he'll be a better King!"

"Wow, am thanks?" Sabrina said.

"No problem."

"How did you-"

"Haha I've just gained more IQ lately."

"Hmm… I like this smart Brady." Sabrina commented.

"Uh oh, looks like Mikayla got some competition." Lanny said.

"Shut up."

"So…I'll see you around?" Sabrina said.

"Maybe." Brady said then walked back to the castle. I looked at Sabrina who smiled at Brady.

"Okay looks like his intelligence attracts girls?" Lanny said while I write down stuff. I looked at Lanny.

"Would you just leave it to the pros?"

"Whatever." Lanny's said rolling his eyes.

**Authors Note: Okay guys I'm almost out of that writer's block! I'm gonna break that block once and for all! I hope...**


	7. Ignored

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: IKR! Thanks!**

**Nicolive: Cool! Can't wait till you get an account!**

**crystalsoda1: Thank you!**

**Codex: Hmm... I'll think about that. Thanks.**

**Cailey: Thx ^_^**

**kelseychowrocks: Thank you!**

**Guest:Thank you!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for like months, I just have been getting extreme writers block. But don't worry I might get more ideas and we'll see how it goes…**

***Throne Room***

**NO POV:**

Makinzie went back to the castle.

"Hey Makinzie."

"Hi Mikayla!"

"So what happened?"

"Oh nothing special, he just made some Tarantula's laugh, Sabrina smiled at him, and he moved Zadoc's statue."

"Oh okay." Mikayla was about to walk away. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait, WHAT?" Mikayla said turning back around.

"I know right! Tarantula people laughs can't still be as deep as Mason's voice IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"No I mean…Sabrina and Brady?" Mikayla said with a confused look.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't make sense either. But I think Sabrina likes Brady I can tell by her smile, you know the same smiles you have when Brady said hi to you this morning."

"Pfft, I don't smile when he says hi to me…"

"A yes you do!"

"Um, no I don't"

"You're impossible."

"Why the heck does Sabrina like Brady, it's ridiculous."

"Ooooo…Somebody's jealous." Makinzie said in a sing-sang voice."

"Jealous? Eww. Why would I be jealous about Brady?"

"You're jealous because, he doesn't have a crush on you anymore!"

"Puh-lease, his probably gonna come in here and have one of those annoying pick-up lines."

Just then, Brady walked in the front doors, Makinzie stood up beside Mikayla as Mikayla crossed her arms and looked away from Brady, to prepare herself for another one of Brady's flirty comments. Brady just passed by them without even looking a Mikayla.

They just stood their mostly in shock. There was an awkward silence till Makinzie finally spoke.

"…Did that hurt?" Makinzie asked in wonder yet amused.

"No! Of course not!" Mikayla walked out of the room avoiding their conversation.

**-NEXT DAY-**

**MIKAYLA POV:**

It's so weird, Brady has been ignoring me this whole day. I mean, it's a good thing right? Like…Why do I feel different? Suddenly I saw Brady walk by. I quickly walked over to him.

"Hey Brady!"

"Hello?" He said awkwardly.

"So…Where are you going?"

He just looked at me strangely. "Nowhere that concerns you." He said before leaving.

Well that was rude. He might be doing something that can cause trouble. Maybe I should follow him to make sure. Brady was heading to somewhere near the woods. When he stopped I quickly hid behind a tree. What would Brady be doing in the Nanju Tribe. I watched Brady closer; he seems to be waving at someone.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" I looked behind me and saw Makinzie. "You have got to stop doing that!"

"Are you like, stalking Brady?" Makinzie smirked.

"No! I was just watching what he was doing, by following him, to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Watching, following…So you _are_ stalking him." Makinzie said in an obvious tone.

"Oh would you shush!"

Makinzie shook her head, but she paused as she looked up. Her eyes slowly widened. "You might not wanna look now." I gave her a confused look before slowly turning my head. I saw Brady's back facing me and a few meters away facing…Sabrina?! I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she seems to be giggling. My jaw almost dropped. Sabrina then slowly moved her hand towards Brady's, then held his hand and seems to be playfully pulling them. Brady chuckled and nodded his head before Sabrina walked towards a river and pulling Brady's hand.

Makinzie slowly leaned beside me. "Jealous yet?" She whispered.

"Oh, Shut, up."

Makinzie held her hand up. "Okay, okay."

"Out of any girl, why does it have to be Sabrina!"

"Out of any girl? Okay so let's see which girls that Brady had like, okay so theirs that fish girl 'Aerosol', Sabrina, and you."

"I just don't trust Sabrina!" I crossed my arms. "What could she be planning?"

"Marrying Brady?" Makinzie said while laughing. I glared at her in disbelief causing her to stop laughing.

"Look, why are you so bothered about this?"

"I'm not it's just that, it's so weird."

"Oh Mikayla…I'm pretty sure Brady knows what he's doing."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked in wonder.

"Since Brady went into that cave, he has changed. I think he has like common sense now and knows that you actually don't like him. After all those hints you gave him, his probably smart enough to know what you're trying to say."

"Oh…"

"Hey, At least he wouldn't bother you anymore! Isn't this great?"

"I guess…"

"Now let's go before Brady catches us."


End file.
